Hapax the Elder
Hapax "The Elder" Gonzales is the one who taught The Annihilator to use his powers. Biography Like The Annihilator, he too is a mutant human. Possessing similiar powers, he took young Neil Gaunhausen under his wing and taught the boy how to use his powers, hoping he would be a great superhero, but his student ended up using his powers for evil becoming the Annihilator, one of the most feared supervillains ever to exist. Feeling guilt for his actions, he quit being a superhero and went into self imposed exile on Caldera, leaving behind his son, Nelson. 30 years later, Kaz and Oliver sought his help after The Annihilator turned Skylar Storm and many superheroes evil, knowing that only he can defeat them and turn the superheroes good again. After proving their bravery, Hapax agreed to return to Earth. Just as Hapax was about ready to leave, matters became complicated when his former student and Skylar ambushed his hideout. The Annihilator came to settle a score with his old mentor, who knew someone might try to get his help. Powers and Abilities * Weather Adaptation '- Due to his unique mutation, Hapax has gotten used to the extreme temperatures of Caldera, which are usually fatal for normal humans without an atmosphere regulation patch. * '''Age Reversal '- Due to his mutation, Hapax ages backwards, as such despite being 93 he looks like a teenager. However it appears he is still subject to fatigue, regardless of his appearance. * 'Telekinesis '- Hapax can summon weapons from a distance * 'Energy Projection '- Hapax can project energy, as he engaged in a beam war with The Annihilator. * '''Life Force Absorption - He can also use this to drain another beings life force, as he did to kill the Annihilator. ** 'Power Absorption '- Like the Annihilator, Hapax can also drain superpowers. He was also able to undo Skylar's time freeze on Kaz and Oliver. * 'Teleportation '- He can teleport himself and others to any non-adjacent location. However he warns that it can potentially cause parts to be left behind when used on non mutants. * 'Animal Morphing '- Alan was said to have inherited the same power from his grandfather Hapax the Elder. Equipment * 'Box of Azamath: '''the box has an amulet is used to balance coffee tables. Appearances Season 2 *Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? *Storm's End *The Mother of All Villains Trivia * He looks exactly like Alan. Unlike Alan, he hates sweater vests. It turns out later on it is because he ''is Alan's grandfather. * According to Optimo, he can pillow-fart * He may be based on the Wizard Shazam from DC comics (as the Annihilator maybe based on Black Adam). ** Hapax also shares many similarities with Yoda from Star Wars. * He has a granddaughter with a no-good hippy boyfriend, which means Alan has a sister or cousin. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Black Hair Category:Energy Projection Category:Power Absorption Category:Weather Adaptation Category:Protagonists Category:Diaz Family